1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and a dustproof method thereof, and more particularly to the image capture device and a dustproof method of the image capture device that use a mask module to shield a photosensor to achieve the dustproof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional interchangeable-lens digital cameras (such as digital single lens reflex cameras) generally have a high image quality or allow users to change the lens with an appropriate focal length range to meet different requirements for portrait or scenery photography. With the severe price competition among manufacturers, the interchangeable-lens digital cameras become a necessary 3C product for almost everyone. Although the interchangeable-lens digital camera provides a function of changing the lens, it also brings troubles to users. For example, most interchangeable lens digital cameras have an adapter module with a hole for movably installing or removing the lens, and an opening, and the opening is exposed after the adapter module is removed, so that dust or foreign substances may enter into the interchangeable lens digital camera and adhere or attach on a photosensor during the process of changing the camera lens. As a result, the quality of images captured by the interchangeable-lens digital camera will be affected.
Among the prior arts, some manufacturers install a lens or a filter onto the photosensor to cover the photosensor and isolate dust or foreign substances from falling or attaching onto the photosensor, and further install a vibrating component and its corresponding circuit to perform a vibration dust removal operation. However, products of this sort are definitely a hindrance to the development of the increasingly smaller design of the products.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an image capture device and a dustproof method to overcome the problems of the prior art and to improve industrial applications.